Favor
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Los humanos eran la raza más débil, se escondían detrás de los dioses para poder sobrevivir, y estos les enseñaron el arte de la espada, cuando los humanos le dan la espalda a los dioses estos se la dan a ellos. Au. Elsanna
1. Favor

Lo siento si no he actualizado las otras historias, pero tengo un pequeño bloqueo de ideas y espero que está historia ayude a disipar el bloqueo.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I. Favor.

Durante siglos, las aldeas humanas habían podido prevalecer gracias a la protección de los dioses, criaturas que estuvieron presentes en la creación de la tierra y estarán presentes cuando esta acabe, pues cuando una aldea no tenía esta protección, o trataba de no pagar el tributo, eran aniquilados por los demonios, pues a pesar de permanecer a la misma raza que los dioses, estos preferían comerse a los humanos antes que estar recibiendo "limosna" de estos.

Pese a la protección de los dioses, la muerte siempre seguía a los humanos, mas cuando estos debían salir de su aldea a otra para comercio o buscar pareja, por lo que estos le suplicaron a los dioses les enseñaran el arte de la espada para que pudieran defenderse ellos mismos por los bosques en los que los demonios abundaban, en su infinito amor hacia las personas, los dioses les enseñaron a blandir la espada a hombres y mujeres, incluso mas de un Dios dio como regalo a estos armas hechas con sus propios cuerpos.

Pero los dioses fueron cegados por su amor, que no esperaron ser traicionados por aquellos que juraron proteger, pues los humanos cegados por la avaricia, el ansia de poder y fuerza atacaron a los dioses con los regalos que estos les dieron, cientos de ellos vieron su final en los rostros de aquellos que amaban, algunos no pudieron mas que escapar con los corazones destrozados, mientras veían a sus hermanos morir.

Los humanos prosperaron, las familias se hicieron aldeas, las aldeas clanes, los clanes pueblos, y los pueblos ciudades, los ancianos solían enseñar el arte de la espada a los jóvenes y los padres heredaban las armas que creían suyas a sus hijos, con el pasar del tiempo la historia fue siendo olvidada y pocos eran los que sabían lo que había sucedido con aquellos guardianes que fueron traicionados.

La ciudad del norte, aquella que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo cubierta de hielo, tenía una de las familias de guerreros mas fuerte de todos los reinos, los llamados Arendelle.

La heredera de aquella familia estaba próxima a recibir la espada de fuego que era temida por hombre y demonios por igual, pero poco antes de que la ceremonia tuviera lugar, Elsa fue a las islas del sur como escolta de un cargamento de pieles para su pueblo.

Y fue cuando estaba a punto de llegar de nuevo a su tierra natal, cuando un grupo de demonios los ataco, Elsa había tenido un par de experiencias previas con los demonios, pero esta vez había sido totalmente diferente, era como si las anteriores veces solo la hubieran tomado a juego, y ahora en verdad los demonios pelearan con ella. Pues cinco seres salieron de entre los árboles, sus pieles blancas estaban cubiertas de sangre, pese a medir mas de dos metros, sus garras eran arrastradas por la nieve dejando marcas en el inmaculado blanco, sus piernas musculosas se figuraban a las de un caballo, y sus rostros pese a parecer humanos, tenían los ojos completamente negros y colmillos que salían de entre sus labios a pesar de permanecer cerrados. Elsa se coloco delante de los demonios lista para atacar, y pese a sentir miedo no bajo la mirada ante aquellos seres, el primero la atacó lanzando su garra en contra de su rostro, Elsa alcanzó a detenerla antes de que esta pudiera cortarle, pero la fuerza del ser hizo que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás buscando equilibrio, y el ser aprovecho el momento para tomarla de su pierna y lanzarla en contra de un árbol, la madera crujió junto con los huesos de la albina, pese a que estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento, mordió su labio al punto de hacerse sangrar, y se lanzo en contra de los seres, con su espada en alto, y aunque luchaba con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza, Elsa percibió que en realidad los demonios solo estaban jugando con ella.

Lo único que lograba escuchar era el golpeteo de su sangre en sus oídos, y cuando los demonios corrieron de vuelta al bosque, lejos de sentirse aliviada por seguir con vida, un terrible presentimiento le hizo correr hacia su hogar, pese a las suplicas de los comerciantes que debía proteger, que cuando fueron abandonados por la albina, vieron como un demonio regresaba y se lamió los labios frente a ellos antes de lanzándose encima de ellos.

Elsa logró escuchar los gritos y suplicas del comerciante y sus dos hijos, pero en aquel momento, a ella no podía importarle menos.

Cayendo de rodillas, lo que quedaba de pantalón se mojo con la nieve roja del lugar.

Frente a ella se presento la mas macabra de las escenas, las casas ardiendo en llamas, los cuerpos los niños estaban esparcidos por las calles, madres que pese a estar calcinadas, se podía observar cómo habían dado su último aliento por proteger a sus hijos, los cuerpos de los hombres con los que había crecido aún sostenían sus armas en un último intento de proteger a su gente.

Después de permanecer un día entero frente a aquella escena, Elsa se levanto y camino por lo que fue su hogar, viendo como en realidad, los demonios no habían hecho aquello para alimentarse, pues los cuerpos estaban casi completos, solo lo habían hecho para matarlos.

Durante su trayecto las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para detenerlas, en realidad era como si no quisiera llegar, pues pese a que lo sabia, era como si no quisiera comprobarlo con su propios ojos, pero tuvo que hacerlo, llego a lo que quedaba de su casa, lo que antes fue una orgullosa edificación ahora solo quedaban escombros.

Durante horas permaneció quitando pedazos de escombros, encontrando en el proceso los cuerpos de sus padres. Después de darles sepultura juro ante sus tumbas mataría a aquellos que habían hecho eso.

Estaba a punto de comenzar su travesía, cuando un pedazo de escombro cayo al suelo, dejando ver un cofre de madera detrás de el.

Pese a no tener ganas de ver que era lo que se escondía en el, se acerco, estaba a punto de usar su espada cuando el cofre se abrió ante ella, se golpeo el rostro, pues estaba a punto de olvidar la espada sagrada de su familia, roja como la sangre, llamada como la espada de fuego, Elsa la tomo, pero algo en el fondo del cofre llamo mas su atención, era un pedazo de pergamino al tomarlo, notó que envolvía algo, no queriendo permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar lleno de recuerdos solo lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomo la espada, caminando hacia el bosque.

Con la luna en lo alto del cielo, tomo el pergamino, pues suponía que si había estado guardado junto con la espada de su familia, debía ser algo importante, al desemvolverlo noto que era una piedra, de algún mineral de color cobre, no se veía como alguna que hubiera visto antes, a sus ojos no parecía más que algo que encuentras tirado en el suelo, pero no sabía tanto del tema como para afirmarlo, estaba a punto de envolverlo nuevamente cuando en el pergamino cuando notó que en el pergamino estaba algo escrito en el, o mejor dicho dibujado, con sus manos lo estiro lo más que podía cuidando de no romperlo, cuando lo vio con detenimiento noto era el volcán del norte dibujado, con una ligera marca a los pies del volcán, y aunque conocía leyendas que decían que en el volcán descansaba uno de los demonios más fuertes, también conocía las historias que decían que ahí no había nada mas que un volcán muerto.

Pese a todo Elsa viajo durante tres días hasta llegar al volcán, el olor a azufre hacia que utilizara parte de su camisa para cubrir su nariz tratando de hacer el olor menos penetrante.

Durante unos cuantos minutos permaneció en las faldas del extinto volcán, pero en un descuido cayo por una cueva natural, la caída fue mas suave de lo que había esperado, pero delante de ella apareció lo que ella pensó era un demonio, era un ser cubierto de fuego sin rostro visible o alguna extremidad que pudiera darle alguna forma, apenas fue capaz de rodar por el suelo cuando una llama se lanzo sobre de ella, desenfundo su espada y con una estocada rápida corto el fuego, escucho un rugido antes de ver el fuego desaparecer.

A pesar de vivir un día mas para contarlo, un extraño sentimiento se apodero del corazón de Elsa, no sabía como explicarlo, pero era como si no pudiera abandonar la cueva, camino hacia a donde había salido el demonio y noto un camino un poco estrecho en una de las paredes del lugar, y gracias a su complexión delgada pudo pasar con cierta facilidad, y cuando llego quedo completamente petrificada.

Era una cueva mucho más grande de lo que era a la que había caído, un río de lava hacia que se pudiera ver toda la cueva que habia montañas de oro y diamantes, haciendo que el resplandor de estos cegaran por momentos a los visitantes, pero en realidad lo que hizo a Elsa congelarse fue ver a aquel ser en medio de la cueva, ante los ojos de Elsa era la más hermosa criatura que nunca en su vida había podido llegar a ver, estaba acostada con su cabello cobre resplandeciendo con la luz de la lava que pareciera que tenía fuego por cabellos y sobre de ella se movían un par de colas parecían ser colas de zorro mientras que con sus manos trataba de tomar una pero esta se alejaba al sentir su toque cerca.

Cuando salió de su ensoñacion, pensó que era una doncella que habia sido secuestrada por algún demonio y ella seria su héroe al salvarla, con su espada en alto se lanzo en contra de aquellas colas, pero cuando la mujer volteo a verla vio como pareció deslumbrada con ella, para después saltar lejos de ella, Elsa alzo sus manos para hacerle saber que no le haría daño.

\- Tranquila estoy aquí para salvarte.

La mujer de cabello cobre ladeo su cabeza en confusión.

\- Soy una guerrera, puedo matar al demonio que te tiene cautiva.

La mujer de pronto comenzó a reír, y las colas que antes se movían sobre de ella, se enredaron en sus piernas como una falda y otra más cubrió sus pechos.

\- ¿Matar al demonio? ¿Debería eso como una amenaza?

Ahora era Elsa la confundida, pero antes de hacer algo la mujer comenzó a caminar lejos de ella.

\- Toma lo que te plazca, pero vete y no vuelvas.

Y viendo su espalda vio como las colas nacían de ella, un enojo inmensurable comenzó a recorrer por el cuerpo de Elsa, y se lanzo en contra de ella, dispuesta a apuñalarla, pero una de las colas se desenredo y la golpeo las piernas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera haciendo que la piedra que guardaba en su bolsillo saliera de este.

La mujer volteo la mirada para ver a la guerrera en el suelo, pero lo que llamo su atención fue la piedra que estaba cerca de ella, habían pasado siglos desde que la había visto.

Elsa se levanto dispuesta a tomar la oportunidad que tenía enfrente al ver a la que ella creía un demonio perdida en sus pensamientos, corrió en contra de ella, cuando de pronto la vio llorar, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su rostro parecía roto por el dolor.

Nunca en su vida habia escuchado de un demonio que llorara, y verlo con sus propios ojos, hizo que se detuviera en seco.

\- Por favor, toma todo lo que desees, pero aleja esa cosa de mi hogar.


	2. Huye

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Cómo siempre nada me pertenece yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capitulo II. Huye.

Durante toda su vida, nunca habia siquiera escuchado sobre de un demonio que llorara, mucho menos lo habia visto. Pero ahí estaba, aquel ser que podía matar a una aldea completa, podía ver cómo su pecho se movía incontrolable y como por sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas sin poder detenerlas, la mujer se dio media vuelta, y por un momento pensó en marcharse como se le pedía, pero la idea murió casi al instante, pues el recuerdo de su familia, de la sangre de sus seres queridos esparcida por el suelo, no le dejo moverse, al contrario, le hizo tomar el mango de su espada con tal fuerza que el crujir del cuero fue perfectamente audible, y claro que ello no pasó desapercibido por la "demonio", haciendo que las orejas de zorro que adornaban su cabeza se movieran por el ruido.

La guerrera corrió en contra de la mujer, alzó su espada lista para matar a la que ella creía era una demonio, pero antes de que pudiera acercársele, una de las colas que tapaba la desnudez de la mujer, se enredó en su pierna y la alzó del suelo, para dejarla caer con mayor fuerza.

\- ¡Te dije que te fueras!

La mujer se acercó con pasos firmes, demostrando lo molesta que se encontraba, las colas se alzaron por el aire, Elsa trataba de recuperar el aire, respirando con pesadez, vio como aquella mujer se acercaba, viendo cómo en su rostro se reflejaba el odio que sentía, pero más que ello, el dolor que sentía en aquel momento.

La mujer estaba por terminar con la vida de la platinada, cuando vio que está estaba justo a lado de aquella piedra.

Una de las colas se alzó y estaba por tomar la vida de aquella humana, pero al acercase a ella, no pudo, una promesa que había sido pronunciada hacía siglos le impidió poder hacerlo.

La mujer se acercó a Elsa, está que aún se recuperaba del golpe, trato de alejarse, pero no pudo más que moverse un par de centímetros.

La "demonio" se agachó para poder estar justo enfrente de la platinada, con sus manos tomo lo más delicadamente el rostro de la contraria, y la hizo verla a los ojos.

Sintiendo como su conciencia se perdía, Elsa cerró los ojos.

_Elsa abrió los ojos, podía ver a su pueblo, pero era mucho más pequeño, la casas eran apenas chozas pero ella sabía que era su gente, sin embargo todo parecía estar cubierto de una extraña neblina, parpadeo tratando de poder enfocar, pero apenas cerró los ojos, ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Se encontraba en medio de un claro, y vio aquel demonio sentado sobre el pasto, de pronto una niña salió corriendo entre los árboles cargando una rama entre sus manos y sin disminuir la velocidad, la niña corrió en contra de al demonio, trato de detenerla, pero era como si solo fuera una espectadora en aquel sueño, pesando que la demonio mataría a la niña, apartó la mirada, pero de pronto escucho la risa de la pequeña, viendo nuevamente a dónde se producía la escena, vio a la niña tratando de atrapar las colas de la demonio, mientras que está solo las alejaba cada que la pequeña estaba a punto de tomar alguna, incrédula cerró los ojos, pero al abrirlos, nuevamente había cambiado de escena, frente a ella, estaba la mujer pero ahora no era una niña la que compartía la escena, era una joven, pero la neblina no dejaba verla para poder decir como era, "Déjame acompañarte", escucho decir a al demonio, por un momento le sorprendió el anhelo con el que fueron dichas aquellas palabras, pero la joven negó, "¿Quien cuidaría a la aldea, si tú vienes?", Elsa estaba más que sorprendida, pero lo que casi le detiene el corazón fue ver cómo la joven tomaba el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos, justo para plantar un beso sobre sus labios, "Pequeña tramposa" acusó la demonio, por respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa de la joven, "Está bien, pero déjame darte algo..." y antes de cerrar sus ojos, solo vio algo de color plata._

Elsa despertó de golpe, viendo a su alrededor, se percató seguía en la cueva de aquel demonio, su espada y su morral estaban a un lado suyo, pero al buscar aquella piedra, no la vio por ningún lugar.

Con un poco más de esfuerzo del normal se levanto, y aunque no podía confiar en aquel demonio, el sueño que había tenido, le hizo reflexionar lo suficiente como para no tomar su espada.

Camino por la cueva, hasta que la encontró, estaba justo donde la había visto la primera vez, pero ahora permanecía sentada, en sus manos tenía aquella piedra, podía jurar que si aún quisiera matarla, ese sería el momento perfecto, pues se veía como estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Que es?

La mujer, acaricio la piedra con delicadeza, sintiendo cada borde, y protuberancia sus ojos no se despegaban de la piedra, como si está pudiera decirle los secretos más profundos del universo. - No lo comprenderías.

\- Pues explícame.

La risa de la mujer retumbó en la cueva, y por fin separó sus ojos de la aquella piedra, y la vio como si no fuera ella, sino aquella que le hacía perderse de aquella manera en sus pensamientos. - Eres igual a ella. - Dijo en apenas un susurro, no dejando que Elsa la escuchara, pues la herida de aquella a quien le había entregado su corazón seguía abierta.

\- ¿Que?

La demonio acaricio por última vez aquella piedra, antes de lanzarla a las manos de la platinada.

\- Ya es hora que sigas tu camino.

A Elsa le habían enseñado que muchas veces los sueños eran pistas para seguir un camino, por lo que siguiendo esa lógica, necesitaba sacarle la mayor información a aquel demonio.

Estaba a punto de volver a a preguntar, cuando vio como las orejas que había permanecido agachadas, se levantaron.

\- ¡Huye!

Por un momento vio genuina preocupación en el semblante de la mujer, causando una fuerte impresión en Elsa, no dejando que se moviera, la demonio al ver que la platinada no se movió, utilizó una de sus colas para tomarla de la cintura y esconderla detrás de las columnas de oro.


	3. Visita

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, de verdad agradezco mucho que lean este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III. Visita

El sonido del metal cayendo al suelo rebotó en las paredes de la cueva, haciendo que sonara casi hipnótico. Sin embargo Elsa poco pudo oírlo, el haber sido lanzada con la bastante fuerza para que el aire escapara de sus pulmones producto del golpe recibido, sintió como la piedra que sostenía en su mano estuvo a punto de caérsele, sin embargo la tomo con mayor fuerza para evitarlo.

Por lo poco vivido, Elsa en realidad se cuestionaba si estaba lo suficientemente entrenada como para soportar el camino que estaba dispuesta a recorrer. Y se hubiera puesto a reflexionar sobre ello, de no haber sido por un olor fétido cubriendo rápidamente todo el lugar, fue tanto esté, que utilizó la manga de su camisa para cubrir su nariz, notando que incluso con ello el olor no lograba disminuir, queriendo huir de el, estaba por correr, cuando la misma cola que la arrojó ahí la tomo de la cintura inmovilizándola como si hubiera leído sus intenciones.

Asomándose con cautela, vio como aquel demonio tomaba la misma posición con la que la habia visto la primera vez, acostada sobre una piedra y jugando con sus colas, y solo por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron, pero ese segundo fue suficiente para hacer que se escondiera nuevamente, pues aunque todavía se rehusaba a confiar ciegamente en ella, la manera en que la vio, como si en verdad temiera que algo le sucediera, fue suficiente para obedecer en ese momento.

La "demonio" se reprendió mentalmente por aquella preocupación que sentía por la humana, respiro tratando de tranquilizarse, sin embargo seguía sintiendo como su alma anhelaba protegerla.

"Solo es esta vez..." Se repitió, como si diciéndoselo las suficientes veces se creyera aquella mentira. "Después de esto, está sola... solo un ultimo favor..."

Elsa sintió como unas cuantas monedas de oro caían sobre su cabeza, pero esta vez no era producto de algún movimiento suyo, viendo como aun algunas columnas alrededor suyo sufrían por el movimiento de la cueva.

De pronto incluso el suelo comenzó a moverse, siendo seguido por el sonido de pisadas, la curiosidad mataba a Elsa queriendo ver que era aquello que producía aquel sonido, que era lo que podía hacer algo de aquella magnitud, afortunadamente para ella, el movimiento en una de las columnas hizo caer justo enfrente suyo una vasija de oro lo suficientemente pulida y en la posición exacta para que pudiera ver que era lo que sucedía detrás suyo.

La "demonio" logró tranquilizarse lo suficiente para poder hacerle frente a aquella molesta visita que entraba a su hogar.

Aun por aquel pobre reflejo, Elsa fue capaz de ver lo que había entrado, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza, era un ser de varios metros de altura, su piel parecía estar cubierta de roca, y parecía dejar detrás suyo un camino de azufre, que dejaba con cada paso que daba.

\- ¿Que es lo que deseas? - Pronunció la "demonio" con desdén, deseando por el bien de su estomago el ser se fuera lo antes posible.

\- Recuerdo que solías ser amable con tus invitados. - su voz profunda hizo eco en la cueva, viendo desde su gran altura a una de la ultimas criaturas míticas que aun rondaban por la tierra.

\- ¿en serio?, yo no.

\- Solo vengo a ver si considero la propuesta que le ofre...

Abruptamente dejo de hablar al ver como las colas dejaban de moverse, y por primera vez aquella fiera mirada color esmeralda caía sobre de el.

\- Creí haberte dado una respuesta. - La calma con que fueron dichas aquellas palabras, solo podía semejarse a la calma que se siente momentos antes de que una tormenta toque tierra, pues prometía con cada letra una destrucción inimaginable. - Ahora vete.

El ser sintió una sensación que era sumamente extraña en su especie, y eso fue el miedo, sin embargo, no sabia si era por el ser que tenía frente suyo o aquel que esperaba su regreso.

\- Usted a visto lo que esos sucios humanos le han hecho a nuestra madre Gaia. - Dijo tratando de hacerle ver aquel ideal que comenzaban a seguir cada vez mas dioses. - Los bosques se reducen, los mares se ensucian, no solo se conforman con cazar a los animales, los usan para su entretenimiento...

La ser de cabello cobrizo parecio medir las palabras dichas, siendo ello una señal para seguir tratando de convencerla, sin saber que en realidad la mente de ella solo pensaba en aquella humana que se escondía en su cueva.

\- No solo se conformaron con matar a nuestros hermanos, nos llaman... demonios, inclusive a usted... - La mirada subió a sus ojos, y sabia que debía escoger correctamente sus palabras.- Usted también los amo... creímos en sus palabras, y nos traicionaron, nos cazaron y fuimos desterrados de nuestro propio hogar... le suplico abra los ojos, es hora de convertirnos en eso en lo que nos llaman, es hora de recuperar lo que nos pertenece.

Por un solo momento, la ser considero las palabras que le fueron dichas, una pequeña parte de su alma sabia, tenía razón...

Pero al ver aquel cristal en el suelo, recordó aquella promesa hecha cientos de lunas atrás, y negó con la cabeza.

\- No deseo ser parte de ello, ni ahora ni nunca.

El ser sabiendo que sería inútil, comenzó a dar media vuelta listo para irse, sin embargo recargada en una de las paredes de la cueva, lo vio, no era como el resto de tesoros guardados en la cueva, era una bolsa de un humano y una espada.

El ser de piedra comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar al dueño de aquellos objetos, y fue cuando la vio detrás de una columna.

No pudiendo permitir que lo dicho fuera escuchado aun en los pueblos humanos, estiro su gran mano listo para acabar la vida de aquella humana.

Por el reflejo de aquella vasija, Elsa vio su destino acercarse a ella, y salió de su escondite, lista para dar batalla antes de morir, sin embargo vio algo que hizo que sus pies quedaran clavados en el suelo y su respiración quedo aferrándose dolorosamente a sus pulmones.

Aun sin ser del todo consiente de lo que había sucedido, el ser de piedra vio su brazo ser desmembrado cayendo al suelo, mientras que su sangre negra se esparcía por la cueva.

\- Vienes a mi casa, a tratar de convencerme sobre una decisión ya tomada, y tienes el descaro de tratar de manchar de sangre mi hogar.

El ser trataba de parar el sangrado de su brazo, sin embargo apenas escucho aquellas palabras, sintió la sangre escurrir de su boca.

El matar a uno de los suyos no estaba dentro de lo permisible dentro de sus convicciones, sin embargo apenas vio las intenciones que tenía sobre aquella mujer, su corazón, aquel órgano que ya no le pertenecía, no le permitió quedarse simplemente como una observadora, y una de sus colas fue suficiente para perforar el corazón del ser.

El cuerpo se fundió con la madre Gaia, convirtiéndose en uno mismo con el suelo.

Aquella escena frente a sus ojos, le hizo ver más allá de lo que creía, y Elsa por primera vez se permitió pensar que aquella frente a ella, en realidad no era una demonio.

La ser de cabello cobre se acerco a lo que fue uno de los suyos.

\- Por favor, vete...- Dijo mientras postraba su postura y se hincaba sobre sus rodillas. - Ya escuchaste, avisa a los tuyos... los cazaran... prepárense para la guerra que comenzaron.

Los pies de Elsa la guiaron por la cueva, sin decir una palabra tomo su pequeño morral y su espada.

Sus pasos eran lentos como si cada uno de ellos reflejara el caos de su cabeza y corazón.

Pero cuando estaba por irse, una simple pregunta nació de su interior.

\- ¿Por que yo, de verdad puedo hacer algo?

Y sin haberlo deseado, aquellas simple pregunta fue suficiente para que aquella piedra que aun sostenía en su mano emitiera solo por unos instantes una luz, sin embargo ella fue lo suficientemente fuerte para iluminar toda la cueva dejándola cegada por unos cuantos minutos, la presión de su corazón le hizo que no pudiera escuchar nada por el mismo tiempo.

"_Recuerdo que prometiste siempre cuidarme"_

El "demonio" se rehuso a levantar la vista para ver a la mujer a la que le había entregado su corazón.

\- Siempre lo hice, yo no fui la que rompió su promesa.

"_No... pero no estas dispuesta a seguirla"_

\- ¡Ella no eres tu!

El ser volteo justo a tiempo para ver como la sombra de su pasado, se volvía una con aquella mujer que estaba frente suyo.

\- ¿Que diablos fue eso? - preguntó Elsa desorientada.

\- La respuesta a tu pregunta, vamos es hora de irnos.

Aun con su vista nublada, Elsa vio como las caderas del ser se movían, dejando que sus ojos siguieran cada movimiento, hasta que la vio salir de la cueva, dejándola atrás.

Sujetando con fuerza su morral corrió para alcanzar a la "demonio", cuando la alcanzo, se sorprendió que a esta parecía no importarle que aun con sus colas cubriendo su cuerpo, se podía apreciar la mayoría de este.

\- Este... - Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no sabia su nombre, pensó que se presentaría al dejar de hablar, sin embargo siguió caminado como si no hubiera hablado en primer lugar. - ¿Como te llamas?

Decidió preguntar, no pareciéndole correcto llamarle demonio, pues ahora no pensaba fuera uno.

\- Los nombres son inversión de los humanos, al no saber quiénes son, yo se quien soy, no necesito un nombre.

La respuesta recibida no le dio ningún indicio de como llamarle, y no ayudaba que su mirada no pudiera despegarse de sus caderas.

\- Entonces que te parece, si te pongo un apodo... - la mirada del ser se clavo en sus ojos, poniéndola nerviosa, sin embargo no duro mucho para que volviera al frente. - Ya sabes, para poder comunicarnos.

\- Haz lo que te plazca, al parecer igual lo vas a hacer.

Por unos momentos vio como las colas del ser se movían de su lugar permitiéndole ver mas de lo decorosamente debido.

\- ¡Podrías ponerte algo de ropa, no me puedo concentrar si te estoy viendo así!

Una sonrisa traviesa nació en los labios del ser, y una de las colas acerco a Elsa, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pagarán uno contá el otro.

\- ¿Por qué debería?. - Su voz estaba cargada de sugestión, haciendo que las piernas de Elsa por poco perdieran su fuerza, mientras que se forzaba a no dejar de ver el rostro frente suyo, aunque dudaba que ello fuera menos peligroso. - Las ropas son también un invento del humano, para mi son completamente inútiles.

Elsa sentía como aquella traviesa ser, utilizaba sus colas para acariciar su piel, el tacto era suave, mientras sentía como su cuerpo era solo un muñeco ante el tacto del ella frente suyo, sus muslos, sus brazos, pero la más peligrosa era aquella que la mantenía en su lugar, aquella que estaba alrededor de su cintura y la punta acariciaba la base de las vendas que cubrían su pecho.

Trato de darle la mas fiera de las miradas, sin embargo el sonrojo de su rostro lograba quitarle todo lo amenazante.

\- No pongas esa mirada. - Una cola acaricio su quijada, mientras el rostro del ser se acercaba a su oreja dejando una suave mordida en su lóbulo. - Vas a hacerme pensar que me encuentras repulsiva.

Y de pronto, se vio liberada, cayendo al suelo sin fuerzas y con la respiración pesada, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

\- Bueno, solo por esta vez tu ganas. - Elsa alzo la mirada viendo como un manto blanco cubría el cuerpo del ser, mientras que sus colas se arremolinaban hasta parecer una sola. - Pero te advierto... es la última.

Y Elsa sintió sus mejillas arder, al ver como la lengua del ser lamía sus labios, con tal sensualidad que le hizo vibrar.


End file.
